


Why am I Still Up at 4am? Who Knows

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bee thigh highs, Eggs, Faygo, Fuck This, Honey Nut Cheerios, Multi, Nesting, Other, blood mutations, blood system before mother grub, cheerios, dual bugles, dual nooks, fUCK ME, fack doctors number do not call, fight me on this, for effect only, list of blood mutations, mating genetics, sexcanons, sollux wears thigh highs under his jeans, thigh highs, will add characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: homestuck/other fandoms sexcanons or just regular headcanons.or maybe its just a melting pot of my Brain at 4am





	1. Two ii2 better than one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone up at 4 am with me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+up+at+4+am+with+me).



So I always see the stories where Sollux Captor(and any Captor while we are at it) has two bulges cause “-giggle- He has two of everything! -giggle-“ 

Well if he has two of everything how come he isnt given two nooks?! 

I have only found one or maybe two stories where has dual nooks. And sometimes it kinda ticks me off. Not sure why. 

Also since Sollux likes things to be in twos, how come he doesnt usually have two people per quadrant? I find that questionable as well. (Also two bulges for his two nooks)

I am also of the opinion that all Captors are both Subs and Doms given their duality. Aka they are all switches. 

The psionics that they possess have two colors red and blue. Red is cold Blue is warm. Dont ask why. I just like the idea, plus it mixes up the whole “red is warm and blue is cold” Thing.

If you have any suggestions go ahead and comment!


	2. Fuzzy Nest

After pailing, it is not unheard of for the alpha(usually the higher blooded trol but can sometimes be the lower blood) to form a nest of any and all soft fabrics around their mate in a nest/pile. 

Common items used are:  
blankets/sheets  
pillows  
shirts(mainly alphas)  
towels  
any kind of stuffed animal

 

After forming a comfortable nest, the alpha will emit a soft sksksksksksksksksksk in the back of its throat as a sign of love. The mate would then reply with its own sksksksk. 

Once the two are comfortable and the sksksk dies down, the alpha will emit a rumbled and rough purr as a sign of claiming. This noise sooths the mate into resting while the alpha keeps watch of the nest. 

 

This behavior is caused by the need to protect their mate while the mate is forming the eggs. It was a sign of love, trust, and care. There is less need for the nesting behaviors due to the Mother Grub, but the actions are still calming. 

Surprisingly these actions are not limited to pale or flushed quadrants but can be seen in all, pale, flush, pitch, and ashen quadrants.


	3. Before the Grub

Before the mother Grub, after pailing the submissive troll will hold the genetic material in their body. While the alpha creates the nest(see chapter 2) the submissive is getting their body ready to hold the eggs that will form from the material. 

The apha will take care of, and clean the nest frequently to keep their mate comfortable. They will also care for and feed their mate, trying to make life easier while the mate carries the eggs. 

The eggs take 2 pedigrees to form then 1 pedigree to develop before they can exit the mate’s body. Each egg is about half a foot tall with the widest point having a girth of 5 inch. 

After the eggs leave the body they will continue normal hatching and are less of a consern to the parent trolls. 

Trolls with a higher emotional attachment to each other have a higher chance of hatching a higher caste member. While if there is little to no emotion then the chances of a lowblood are more common. 

Blood colors of the hatched eggs depend on the parents. The highest an egg can hatch with one parent being of a lower teir then jade is of course indigo. With any Hatchling of a Ingigo or higher is more likely to be from higher level Trolls. 

If the blood color of the two trolls are close on the spectrum their hatch will more then likely have colors close to the parent trolls. While if there is a large gap then the hatchling blood color will be of mainly the colors in between. 

Color mutations or regular mutations are commonly caused by the blood colors of the parent trolls being too far apart on the spectrum or of the parents having the same color of blood. 

common mutations are: (but are not limited to)  
candy red blood  
dual bugles/nooks (most common with gold bloods)  
nubby hors/teeth/claws  
Shortened hight  
Hight increased but frame thins  
(In sea dwellers) Defective fins/no fins/missing fins  
(in sea dwellers) defective gills/ no gills/ missing gills  
(in land dwellers) Having gills or fins  
blindness

(These mutations are from a list of blood mutations from Sir Narmos from St Har university’s study on mutations in his third sweep. There are still mutations forming every sweep causing additions to the list. The writers of this article try to keep it as up to date as possible. For a complete list of mutations that are more up to date please contact a local Doctor to ask for a copy of the record. if there is any trouble or you would prefer a copy straight from the doctors at the empire please call 231-6654-729 or contact your local messanger for a mailed copy. Please fill out request form on your local doctors website and send to 101 hon hill, east sea bed. Thank you)


	4. Socks

Based off an image I found by whoever.

 

Sollux under his pants wears knee socks......

that are black and yellow stripes like a bee. 

 

he has bee thigh highs.

 

yes


	5. Faaaago

HumanStuck Gamzee is still addictived to Faygo.

 

 

And the others still think its too sweet


	6. Cheerio

Sollux loves Honey Nut Cheerios.

 

Like alot.


	7. Over UNDER

Eridan loves it when people gag him and choke him, then force his head underwater. Forcing him to breath through his gills on his ribs(above water). Yes it does sting because the gills are not used to taking in so much oxygen at once. Howeve Eridan likes the challenge of having to balance his breathing while being fucked senseless.


	8. Silver and Gold

Dave fucking loves shiny things. So one day Karkat goes and gets a whole fuck tone of piercings all over his body. Then, faking a job trip, leaves while they heal. 

Dave misses him and is kinda confused when Karkat refuses to do camsex with him. But he brushes it off. 

Karkat tells Dave he has a surprise for the boy and when he comes home all of his piercings are decked out in gold and silver rings and chains connecting the rings. 

Dave LOVES it. 

Can be Normal (Trools and humans) or humanstuck.


	9. Showe gel

How you ever felt shower gel? Like that strange jello like texture and the way it kinda isnt like jello? And sometimes if you let it dry It gets sticky?

Troll’s genetic material is the same consistency. And it is sented slightly like the troll’s theme. (Sollux-Honey, Karkat-Cinnamon, Etc)

Ew. 

But like minus the bubbles. 

But still, Ew. 

 

 

I think I just ruined Shower gel for myself. 

Welp


	10. Nook Pearls

Nook pearls usually form in Seadwellers if they leave genetic material inside of their nook for too long. The pearls were a marble of both troll’s blood color. 

Nook pearls can form in Land dwellers, even if the land dweller’s mate wasnt a seadweller. But it is less likely. Nook pearls are sometimes made into necklaces, collars, bracelets, and/or other decorations. Its seen as hella kinky and kinda like marking the person who had them on.


	11. Bottle opener

People use Vriska’s horn as a bottle opener. 

AND SHE HATES IT. 

So the others try and do it as much as possable. 

(Dave does the classic walk by and pop)


	12. Hello Child

When on earth C Dave and Karkat got married.   
After about a year, they really wanted a child.

 

So they adopted the mayor as their child(non binary).  
:)


	13. Good use

Another reason why Kankri talks alot is because he has a very heavy oral fixation and enjoys the feeling of the words on his tongue. 

 

Which also means he is hella good with blowjobs. But usually doesn't let people touch him when they pail. 

Also, once when giving a speech kinda thing in the Church of the sighnless, Kankri spent the whole time sitting behind a table. No one else saw it, but ------ was underneath. Kankri had them tied up and was having them eat him out during the whole speech. He did not stutter for the whole hour and a half. How did ------ get into that situation? They made a bet with Kankri saying that if given the chance, they could make Kankri stutter and forget trains of thought while in public. And Kankri doesn't just let bets go away undone. Lets just say ------ lost that bet.


	14. Mine

All Vantas are very very _VERY_ protective of things that are theirs. 

If you are in their flush or black quadrant you better bet 9/10 times after pailing you will have bites and bruises and scratches. 

Cronus likes this dom protecting side of his kanny that he allows the candy blood to put a collar around his neck and leave it there while going out so everyone lnows who he belongs to


	15. Icee

The first time Karkat saw Dave and John eating an Icee he flipped his shit. When they finally got him to calm down he looked them dead in the eye and asked in the most serious of tones.

“Why on this gog forsaken planet are you eating frozen genetic material.”

Dave started to laugh so hard he couldnt breath causing Karkat to get even more pissed. John had to explain slushies and icees to the troll.


	16. pretty

The Vantas’s wear panties. All of them.

Karkat wears a kinda velvet pair.  
Kankri likes lace and silk.  
And The Signless likes a mix of velvet and lace. 

 

And all Striders really enjoy seeing their significant other in panties of any color. (Dave wears panties with the words “Bad Boy” on the ass. It started as a dare between him and John but Dave really liked the feel of them so now only wears panties.)


	17. Stains

Ok so. Trolls are a whole fucking species. They have culture. They have been around for quite a bit. 

 

SO WHY IS IT IN ALMOST EVERY FANFICTION I READ GENETIC MATERIAL STAINS SHIT? 

You would think the trolls would have come up with a type of fabric that it doesnt stain? Sure human materials are different but a pure troll/troll pairing on alternia, why does the shit stain??? im so confused!


	18. Bottom bitches

In public the Striders all act like they are the big tough dom who will bend anyone over and fuck them good and hard.

 

But if you get them in bed ALL Striders are bottom bitches. They want to be owned, pushed around, ordered around, and fucked like the little cum sluts they are.


End file.
